Old Belief and Promise
"Betrayed hearts were slowly forgotten in the depths." - Abnormality Log Old Belief and Promise (T-09-97) is a ZAYIN Abnormality tool in the form of 2 marble lizard or chameleon-like creatures, changing color depending of the current interactions. They have sections divided like jigsaw pieces, 4 parts connected to each to form a single chameleon, including tail, with the head separated head, with the latter having a single rhomboid eye. Each figure stand in opposite sides on an orb similar to a bubble, one at the top with 3 ropes attached to 3 segments of its body and connected to the ceiling; and one at the bottom, holding itself upside down. Information Ability: Old Belief and Promise's ability consists of sending an employee, along with a small amount of energy as the cost, to bet their E.G.O. Weapon, confined into a small orb that will enter to the Abnormality's orb. Once inside, the object will start to shake side to side while making some resonant sounds. There are two outcomes at the end of this process: * Good Result (Great probability of success): The Abnormality Tool turns golden and shine, as the employee stare in awe and burst into happiness, cheering as it waits for the tool to return its E.G.O. Weapon back. The weapon will get boosted damage by a percentage, increasing the Max. and Min. Damage Power of the weapon by an average amount (Small base damage will get a low increase of damage and big base damage will get a higher boost). * Bad Result (Small probability of failure): The Abnormality Tool turns pitch black, returning back to its spot as the employee gets on their knees, while having a painful expression of regret. The employee will get back up and get out of the containment. The E.G.O. Weapon will be lost and can be recovered only by buying another from their respective Abnormalities. Resetting the day or restarting from the Memory Imprint day will not return the lost weapon. The process can't start without Energy and the power boost will only last for the day. One E.G.O. Weapon can be boosted up to four times per day, and further boosts will have no additional effect. The Abnormality doesn't work when sending an agent wielding a basic Baton Stick Weapon. Probabilities: Basic Information: Old Belief and Promise's basic information takes 2 Uses to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject classification * Risk Level ( ZAYIN) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Single Use) Origin The origin of the Abnormality is currently unknown. Log and Method Trivia * This Abnormality is the first one that can change the stats of an E.G.O. Equipment directly, by boosting the damage power of a weapon, as well the first one to remove through effects an E.G.O. Equipment. * The Sephirah Upgrade of Binah doesn't prevent the destruction of the E.G.O., as the employee doesn't die. * The name of this Abnormality might be inspirited from an incident named "Kirie`s Belief and Promise", which triggered fatal chaos to the Korean PC RPG game "Dungeon and Fighter" (DnF). An equipment enforcement system in the game resulted in one of two results: success or fail, increasing the stats of the equipment, or reducing it back to 0 or destroying the weapon. Two items, "Belief of Kirie" and "Promise of Kirie" were sell to prevent the equipment from enforcement fail, although the cost for said items was $40 per each try of upgrade. * As being classified as ''T'rauma', the Abnormality represents through its logs how those who kept promises that became empty, were left with betrayed hearts; while those who tried without anything in returning tend to receive unexpected rewards. The Abnormality represents it clearly, as repeated uses might end with the upgraded equipment. * This is 1 of 2 Abnormalities that hang from the ceiling. The other is Spider Bud. Gallery OldBeliefandPromiseContainment.png|Old Belief and Promise's Containment OldBeliefandPromiseOnUse.png|Old Belief and Promise on use, starting OldBeliefandPromisePreparation.png|The employee, hoping for the success OldBeliefandPromiseExpectations.png|Deciding the outcome OldBeliefandPromiseSuccess.png|Success in the process OldBeliefandPromiseCheering.png|The employee start to celebrate after the success OldBeliefandPromiseRecieving1.png|Returning the upgraded weapon OldBeliefandPromiseRecieving2.png|Affection for the weapon or success OldBeliefandPromiseFailure.png|Failure in the process OldBeliefandPromiseDeception1.png|The employee's grief after the lost weapon OldBeliefandPromiseDeception2.png|Minor tears coming from the employee OldBeliefandPromiseDetailsUnlocked.png|Old Belief and Promise Details unlocked Category:Tool Category:ZAYIN Category:Abnormalities Category:Trauma